The Soul Catcher
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: Harry Dresden- Wizard. Raven- A young girl surrounded by mystery. Attraction and anger bring the two together to fight something from the begining of time. There is more to this girl than meets the eyes, but what?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**As a few of you may remeber- I orginally uploaded this story- knowing hardly anything about The Dresden Files book series. But since i recived books 3-5 from Amazon I've been busy reading and discovered alot more. Here is the original story- amended and updated. I hope you like it! And if it's been done before, or there is anything wrong, or even if you have any ideas, do please tell me! Chat soon, Blaize Carpentire x.x**

* * *

The Meeting

I left the house behind me and walked out toward the lake. The night was breezy but clear, and a bit cool. The tall old trees creaked and groaned beneath the wind. It was still early for the mosquitoes to be bad. The moon was waxing towards full overhead, with the occasional cloud slipping past her like a gauzy veil. The stillness of the night was exquisite. The sound of crickets mixed with the hush of the wind in the trees was crystal clear in the empty night. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a vicious motorbike. I nearly jumped out of skin. I could just feel the magic slipping away from the night. Why did someone have to return at the most inconvenient of times? I sighed and slid out of sight into the shadows. Then I caught sight of the woman on the bike and my jaw dropped and fell to the floor. She skidded the motorbike to a halt and the growling engine cut out. The silence came flooding back, exactly the same. She wore black biker boots, skinny jeans, a green top and a leather biker jacket. Slowly she pulled the helmet off her head and dark hair fell down her shoulders and down to her back. She shook her head, just like in the films and every hair on her head fell back into place.

"Oh Haaary! You can come out now, I know you're here." I swallowed, and reluctantly I stepped out of the shadows and faced her. My eyes widened and I'm quite surprised my jaw didn't fall off again. Her face was smooth and oval, like it had been carved out of marble, her eyes were the colour of liquid amethyst, and dark lashes brushed her cheekbones every few seconds. Her lips were pink and soft, moulded into a perfect smile. Her skinny jeans and biker jacket hugged her figure, the curve of her breasts, and the sway of her hips as she walked towards me, in all, she was perfection. Oh- and don't even get me started on her voice.

"Now tell me Harry, what is a wizard like you doing out catching faeries on a night like this?" For once in my life, I had nothing to say.

"Oh Harry, this isn't like you, usually you're full of short, intelligent quips to shut every one else up, so give me your best shot…" I was completely confused. This woman was talking about me like 'Harry Dresden' had a dictionary definition.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She tipped her head back and laughed. The sound was like fresh rainwater slipping over stones. It was silken and smooth, full of warmth and life.

"I'm the suspicion, the shadow in the corner of your eyes, I'm everything you ever dreamed of, and more." She paused and stared straight into my eyes. I pushed and tried to look into her soul but as I did, I winced in pain. If someone is strong enough then they can create a mental barrier. This woman had just thrown down a brick wall in her mind, shoving me away. I took a few steps back, and nearly fell on my arse. Again my ears were exposed to her warm laugh.

"Don't try, because your not gonna get anywhere" I shook my head in confusion; I actually had no idea who she was. And then she kissed me. Now as I said I don't really know much about this kissing and sex business but I knew I was about to learn. I was talking about who she was when I felt soft lips pressed against mine. She gently forced my mouth open with hers and her tongue slid against mine. My eyes went wide with shock, and then closed in pleasure. Before I knew what was happening my hands wrapped round her waist, one had across her arse, the other up the back of her biker jacket. She moaned in pleasure, and the sound resonated through her chest. I had no idea what I was doing. I tried to asses the situation but all my rational thinking bypassed my brain and hit my hormones. I pulled her in closer and she moaned again, and that sound just turned me on even more. Suddenly she pushed me away and as she did I felt a soft tug on my hand. Then she vanished, pulled away from my grip, brushed her hair away from her face and shoved her helmet onto her head. She very carefully swung her leg over her motorbike giving me an amazing view of her legs and arse. She kicked the engine into life and revved the cylinders, the bike growled like a tiger on heat. She spun the bike away, shattering the magic night and leaving my starved lips craving for more. My head was full of questions and my heart was heavy. I left the lake house, got in my Blue Beetle and headed home, I rubbed my wrist where the woman had tugged it and she'd scratched me leaving two red lines where her nails had broken the skin. I pushed my sleeve down again, and focused on getting home. The night was dark and the wind blew secrets and snatched whispers around Chicago city. A typical night in an unpredictable city.


	2. Chapter 2 The Task

The Soul Catcher- The Task- Raven

I tried to make out my father in the shadows as he spoke;

"You failed me," I winced- his voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "I set you a task and you failed." I wanted to run, turn my back and flee, but fear froze me to the spot.

"I don't want to be part of this anymore…" I fixed my eyes to the ground, my voice was thin and frail. My palms were sweating and I was shaking violently. His eyes flared with anger as I dared to glance up and he slammed his fist on the table separating us. He spoke- his voice was low and dangerous.

"You forget Raven, I own you. You can't walk away from this." I stared hard at the floor, willing it to open up and swallow me. If this had been anyone else, I would have hexed them into a pile of mush on the floor. But this man was a soul catcher- this man was my father. A sick fanatic from the depths of the Nevernever, born into this world to wreak havoc. I've been set a task, and until I complete it, he owned my soul. In a little bottle on a little shelf. If I walked away he'd smash the bottle, killing me and leaving me in limbo for the rest of my life. To claim a soul you have to collect seven things belonging to that person, set up a circle, feed in your magic and drag out their soul. It's painful; your soul is tied to you by bonds. Memories, emotions, love, hate, so when those are torn…you feel it. Afterwards you just fell empty and alone. Cold- so very cold. I focused my attention on the space between his eyes. I had no wish to soul gaze with him. He snorted with laughter.

"You don't have the guts to look me in the eyes" I was already tense and I snapped. It all happened in slow motion. I threw a punch and my fist crunched as I hit a shield. Shadows shifted, light flashed and weight slammed into my side and threw me to the floor- the air rushing out of my lungs. A strong hand closed around my throat, and my breath caught in my lungs. Blood pounded in my ears and a dark haze crept into the corners of my vision. I managed to spit out some words through my constricted vocal chords, "You…can't…kill…me…" The words seemed to reach past the madness and remind him that he was my father and suddenly the pressure lessened and his hand came away from my throat and instead his booted foot smashed down on my nose. Crushing the bone and leaving my face covered in blood. He snarled in anger, and vanished into the shadows. I lay there for a few moments letting the blood flow. I ignored the burning pain from my injuries and cried out as a harsh voice whispered in my ear.

"I'm giving you three more chances to complete your task, if you fail then…" I looked up at the shelf on the wall. A bottle rose up and fell to the floor and smashed into a thousand little pieces. There was a scream as the soul was released and shot up into the night sky- I thanked the stars that it wasn't my bottle. Tears mingled with the blood on my face and as I sat up, pain exploded in my head and face. The voice in my ear vanished as quickly as it came. Something moved in the darkness, I strained my eyes to see but it was useless. He'd gone and I'd lost him…again. I lay on the floor, the blood slowly congealing onto the concrete. I tried to move again but sickness washed over me and I turned to the side and spat bile onto the floor. Collapsing back again I groaned in pain. Sleep niggled at my subconscious, willing me to submit and I relaxed. Sinking into stone and opening my mind to the nightmares that lingered.


End file.
